Sniper's nephew
by MorganicOrganic
Summary: What if Sniper was actually brother to Lily and Petunia? He was just sent to an Australian boarding school at a young age that altered its accent. Only having seen his nephew he visits again with a friend and is disgusted with the way his supposed sister treated her nephew for 16yrs
1. Chapter 1

**AN; i have had this fanfic written for months, just cba to type it up, its like 3pages i wrote during class when bored.**

Sniper looked at himself in the rearview mirror, thankfully his sunglasses covered most of his face so it wasn't obvious he was nervous. He'd shaven last night so he would look presentable knowing that 'Tuney would need him to appear completely normal or else she'd freak. Mundy had been sent to a boarding school abroad at the same age Lily had gone to Hogwarts to learn magic, which was where he had gained his Australian accent. At the age of 34 now it had been 6 years since he was able to take a holiday away from Teufort and the crazed RED and BLU teams, so he took some of it to visit his sister and nephews who'd be 16. He did hope they were treating little Harry better than they had been last time he had visited. "oh bushman do not worry, they are your family, no?" a heavy french accent spoke from behind him, something that years ago would've scared the crap out of him but after all this time being frenemies he was used to it and relaxed slightly into the other mans arms. As always Olivier was in a deluxe blue suit with his balaclava in place ready to deal with the Dursleys, Mundy having told plenty of (horror) stories about them. Sniper straightened out his jacket and made sure his plaid shirt was buttoned properly underneath and tied the laces on his leather brown shoes.

The duo stepped out of the campervan that was parked around the corner from number 4 Privet Drive so it wouldn't stand out too much amongst all the plain ordinary houses that made up Privet Drive and so that Petunia couldn't moan at her brother for not having a 'proper' car. As they rounded the corner Mundy began thinking to himself _i wonder if Harry even remembers me, its been a while since we last saw each other. The poor little piker having to put up with the animal Tuney called a husband and her piggy brat that abused the kid. I can only hope that being in his 5th year of Hogwarts so he should be able to protect himself from them better, as well as the present i gave him last time i visited_ smirking slightly as we reached the door. Taking a deep breath i knocked on the door and put on a fake smile, Olivier sticking with his expression of seriousness as he squezzed my arm in comfort.

"Boy! Answer the door!" a loud voice bellowed and swiftly the door was opened by a teenager that was clearly undernourished if his size was anything to go by, although the two mercs could see that he had some light muscles _he must play Quidditch_ Mundy thought as the two walked in. Harry recognised Mundy and immediatly went to hug the Aussie man "Kiddo your looking taller since i last saw you, took your grandfathers tall genes i see" he smiled and ruffled the messy black hair, the kid leaning in to the touch, eyes shut in content. "I still have that present you gave me last time you visited! I even made a few modifications with my Magic!" Harry informed looking very proud, and saw the shock on his uncle's face causing him to laugh. "BOY! GET IN HERE NOW!" an angry voice called from the living room, causing Harry to groan as he showed the two men in. Petunia walked over to her older brother and gave him a very awkward hug, one that was more formality than any kind of love. "Matthew, who is this...gentlemen you have brought with you?" she questioned but before her brother could reply the frenchman moved forward and kissed her hand before introducing himself "Bonjour Madame my name is Olivier and i am a close friend and colleague of your brothers" trying not to grimace and stay polite Olivier was glad for his balaclava as it meant she couldn't see his facial expression. "Oh my, well dinner shouldn't be too long, right boy?" the end of her question being aimed at her nephew who nodded and went to the kitchen.

Making lots of awkward conversation it was safe to say all the adults when Harry called that dinner was ready, drills were not as fascinating at Vernon apparently believed. As Harry was dishing the meal up the two mercenaries were amazed at the star quality, the food actually looked like it was from a top star restuarnt in London! It was a traditional roast beef dinner, the beef was cooked to perfection and was just chewy enough to get the maximum flavour, the mash was light and fluffy, the vegetables were cooked perfectly with them all cut and placed around the plate like a work of art. In the middle of the table sat a bowl of roast potatoes that were neither burnt nor undercooked and the mercenaries had to control themselves as they tasted the food. "Harry this is amzing! You have a real talent! Safe to say if you don't want a magical job you could become a Michelin-star chef!" complimented Mundy as he finished his food, nothing left behind. "I agree petit and i could eat this forever, besides we all agree that french gourmet is often a lot better than the Brits, no?" causing Harry to chuckle and go bright red rubbing the back of his neck, not used to praise.

"Hmmf cooking is all the brat is good for, did more for us than his good for nothing parents who killed themselves, we have to house him so why not take advantage of a free worker?" boasted Vernon causing the two other men sat at the table to grow angry. "What did you just say about him, and about my sister?" Mundy questioned in a monotonous voice to which his _dearest_ sister replied with a haughty tone in her voice "Oh come on, you know our sister did nothing with her life, she just gave me her responsibilities, ones she nor that good-for-nothing-husband of hers wanted" turning her nose up as she finished. glancing over to Harry Mundy could see he was shaking badly and with a nod to Olivier he took Harry out of the dining room so he could deal with the Dursley's how he would do a target, not before saying "I never thought you would let your jealousy blind you Petunia, Goodbye" and he shut the door. Blocking most-but not all of the noise coming from inside.

"Harry, Harry! Look at me! Your mother was one of the bravest and smartest women i have ever known, her nickname was Tiger-Lily because of how fierce she was. Ignore your Aunt, not that she deserves the title" consoled Mundy, hugging his nephew tight letting him go after a minute so he dry his eyes. "Now kiddo where's all your stuff? We'll be going soon" he questioned, Harry's eyes widening in surprise at his Uncle's insinuation "Yo-you're taking me away from here? Thank you! I keep all my school stuff around my neck as a locket, i don't trust the Dursley's with my school stuff just let me go and get Hedwig-My owl" and he darted up the stairs at the moment Olivier made his way out of the dining room and straightened his suit jacket and tie, although a few specks of blood could be seen on his shoes and gloves. "Well i do not think they shall be a bother anymore" he smirked benath his mask at the state he left the husband and wife in, contemplating their sons reaction when he came home from his friends. "Enjoyed yourself? Let out some anger " mocked the bushman turning around as he heard his nephew coming down the stairs carrying a birdcage that held a beautiful snowy owl.

The trio (plus an owl) stepped outside and Mundy asked his nephew one last question "Are you sure you are ready?" and with Harry's nod of affirmation they made their away from the plain houses of Privet drive.

 **sooo, what do ya'll think? continue or nah?**


	2. Stories

Harry Pov

 _Dream Sequence_

 _Slithering along the floor i hissed happily as i saw the woman who was bound and hung in the air with magic, tears in her eyes, i could even taste her fear. "She's useless to us now, she knew nothing, stupid mudblood. Bring in the next one!Let's hope she has more information. Nagini i have a snack for you!" as the Mudblood fell to the floor i hissed with glee as my large body made its way over to her hissinh in delight as my sensitive tongue tasted her unblemished blue-tinted skin i opened my jaw, unhinging it so i could get large amounts in at a time before-_

 _Sequence end_

"Harry? Harry wake up kiddo!" i heard my Uncle call as a bright light was shone in my eyes, i quickly covered my eyes with my arms blocking out the light (at least to a point of non-blindness) and sat up, neck aching from the awkward position i'd apparently fallen asleep in at some point during the car journey to the port of Dover and due to traffic it was taking longer than first expected and i nodded off. "Huh? What is it?" i asked vision blurry before i wiped the sleep out of them and took the offered glasses in front of me.

"Well, we were hoping you could tell us. You were hissing and writhing in your sleep cackling and let out a scream of pain just as i woke you" informed my Uncle a worried look on his face, looking down away from the questioning gaze i began to explain about what is was. "Well every now and then i'll fall asleep only to wake up in either the body of Voldemort or his pet Nagini and it's almost as though i really am them, i feel what they do as though they're my own feelings and my thoughts become the same as theirs. Just then i was in the body of Nagini who is able to swallow people whole she's so big, i remember the hunger and the glee I-no she felt as she was finally able to eat her prey. The pain is likely because of my scar, whenever Voldemort kills or in nearby it causes me a great load of pain, as though something is trying to get out my head-it feels worse than a crucio which is a tough feat believe me."

As Harry finished his story and explanation of what had happened the two adults looked at each other and agreed silently that something had to be done about teh boy's scar as it certainly wasn't natural-nor the other things happening in his sleep. "When we get to France we'll head to a friend of ours currently living there, he is apparently using his free time to tour Europe's bars and getting smashed he dabs in magic-supposedly. Hopefully he'll help us anyway..." the Sniper finished remembering the events before their holidays. "Ha, gud luck with zhat, se stupid Scot vill be var too drunk to help us, i still don't know why you zhink he vill help us" the frenchman retorted smoking with his cigar out the window-the Bushman being obsessed with cleanliness in his van/home on wheels.

*Yawn* "Where are we then? I noticed we aren't moving..." moving (shuffling) toward the motor home's windows i could see cars to the side of us, a large Ferry that had P&O on the side of it in front of us behind a tall structure that read Dover 9 and the sea to our other side. Feeling rather chilish i let out an astonished gasp at the sea and the view i had. I could already see France in the distance and for a change the sky was a clear blue, no cloud in the sky-hoping not to jinx it i got out of the van and breathed in the salty and refreshing air. Only to then notice the biting cold from the winds surrounding us and hop back imto the warmth to find Olivier chuckling as i came in. "I was tempted to tell you to get a jacket, but it vas too gud an oppurtunity to get a laugh from you" he explained, i turned to give pleading eyes to my uncle who just angled his hat down so i couldn't see his smile nor guilt trip him.

"Will all passengers please get in their cars, we will be boarding the 11:10 to Calais shortly" a woman's voice spoke from teh speakers dotted aound the port. Getting back into my seat i watched as others hurried back to cars, squashing children into to-full cars and said children refusing to get in. Mundy got into the drivers seat and stuck the keys in the ignition and started the engine, watching the other cars drive up into the Ferry i felt a pit grow in my stomach at all the things that could go wrong as we were directed to the lower decks of 'the Pride of Kent' as we parked we got out the vehicle and went up 3 flights of stairs and managed to find somehere that overlooked the sea ready for when the hour and a half journey to begin and we can buy some lunch and snacks for the road.

"Seeing as we have time to kill, how about we share stories so we can learn more about each other? We've nothing else to do have we?" I proposed as we were sat in the resturant eating good ole' fish and chips as a sort of farewell to English food although if Olivier's face was anything to go by he'd be thankful for the French cuisine that awaits us. "I see no problem in that kiddo, well after i finished school in Australia i joined the army but i was picked on for many reasons, for one i wasn't Australian, i wasn't packed with muscle and had no brains. I was lanky and quick to think on my feet, whilst my crew mates were wrestling 'gators i was sniping wildlife and selling the skins and that for extra moolah. Anyways after a few months this posh lady came in and spotted me practicing and gave me my first job-to assassinate her hubbie, apparently she married into the family and wanted the old man's money but didn't want it to be traced back to her. The old coot was some sort of drug lord who'd become complacent in his age, that was my first kill at 20. From then on i kept taking on more killin' jobs and boy was that a pain in the rear to explain to Mum and Dad ut i kept doing it none-the-less money was always good and it gave me somat to do with my life. That is until i took up the job with RED and i've been in their employment for almost 9 years now-still no clue what on earth we're fighting for but it pays handsomely and i enjoy the challenge, even if it can get a little repetitive...so yeah?" scratching the back of his head Mundy shrugged and leant back as he story was more-or-less told.

Harry expectantly turned to Olivier and waited for him to start-seeing that it wasn't going anywhere fast he quickly gave the man puppy-eyes and although he could ignore the pleading look in the boys eyes he couldn't for long and gave in, though kept it brief. "I don't know where to start, i was born in a small town called Compiegne in rural France to my muzza who vas a seamstress and my father vas a spy for the french during many conflicts and 'e is what inspired me to become a spy. 'e 'ooked me up with some old contacts of 'is and i became fully trained in espionage at ze age of 20. Skip through a lot of death and mystery etc etc and 'ere i am working for BLU the ones who fight RED" taking a sip of his coffee the frenchman didn't see the shocked face of myself not believing that being a spy was a proper job someone could have a be paid for. Must be a horrible job, not being able to connect or form relationships with anyone incase they are used as blackmail.

Feeling two sets of eyes on him Harry went red and began to explain all the (Admitedly embarrassing at times) shenanigans that him and his friends had been a part of in his years at Hogwarts this year included."Well, in my first year at Hogwarts i fought a troll, escaped a cerberus, took part in a life-size chess game-in which both my friend were injured as their pices were sacrificed so i could go on and fight Professor Quirrel who had Voldemorts wraith in it...i turned Quirrel into ash by touching him. Year 2-I flew a flying car and crashed it, uh found out i could talk to snakes which is apparently a very bad thing and fought a basilisk to stop anyone dying-oh and freed a house elf called Dobby who has serious issues i swear. Year 3-Fought a werwolf, saved my Godfather and fought off over a hundred dementors and time-travelled which was very very weird let me tell you. Year 4-I was entered into a death tournament with far more skilled people, fought dragons, merpeople and voldemort and my friends abandoned me thinking i was attention speaking...before i fought Voldemort i watched his servant kill a felloe competitor and friend because he was unecessary" i began to sniffle as my eyes watered at the raw memory and emotions that ran through me once more.

Looking up i saw murderous looks on the two mercenaries were murderous "you are not going back there. Not if we get a say so-and as your guardian i do" growled Mundy, Olivier nodding in agreement. The two wondering how on earth Harry was alive with all the crap he has gone through needlessly, do the teachers not supervise or care for them at all? As their boat trip came to an end and they queued to get to the van I noted the determined glint in both adults eyes and decided this summer was gonna be very exciting and he would be safe with them. Moreso than at the Dursleys or wizarding world.

Tada i live! i apologise for spy's accent i have no idea to write french accents...


End file.
